Un departamento y Edward
by kimcullen24
Summary: Cuando adquiri mi departamento en Chicago no crei que viniera incluido un hermoso chico de ojos verdes y cabello broncineo. ¿Como demonios podre compartir el departamento con el? y peor aun ¿porque no puedo contestarle el saludo?


CAPITULO 1

EMPEZANDO A VOLAR

Eran las 8 de la noche, hora de cenar, pero estaba muy nerviosa no sabía como se tomarían la noticia que les daría, tal vez me encerraran en al sótano encadenada a mi cama y solo con la compañía de las ratas, mis amados padres de custodios en la puerta para que no pudiera huir, mi hermano Jasper dándome psicología inversa para quedarme aquí y Rosalie… pues bueno es Rosalie ella estaría echada en el sofá viendo películas o haciéndose la manicura…

-¿Bella? ¡BELLA! – Alguien grito muy cerca de mi oído dejándome casi sorda.

-¡QUE DIABLOS TE PASA ROSALIE! – Le grite a mi hermana que estaba junto a mi en el pie de las escaleras, hermosa igual que siempre.

-Pues estabas en el mundo de la babilonia hermanita – comento entre risitas mi hermana mientras se veía su manicura.

-Pues eso es algo que a TI no te debe importar rubia oxigenada de cuarta – le dije lo mas indiferente que pude mientras bajaba las escaleras pero en eso escuche un gritillo estridente, ho ho la rubia se enojo.

-MALDITA ISABELLA COMO TE ATREVEZ, LE DIRE A PAPA, CORRE COBARDE, CORRE…

No me tuvo que decir dos veces, en eso me puse a correr como loca por el descanso que había terminando las escaleras cuando en eso tropese con, bueno mis pies.

-ROSALIE DEJA A BELLA EN PAZ DE UNA BUENA VEZ – se escucho una voz masculina desde la puerta de la entrada, mi hermanito Jasper.

Mientras me ayudaba a levantarme, me dio un beso en el tope de mi cabeza, cuando estuve en pie mi hermano me abrazo por los hombros y nos giro para quedar de frente con Rose la cual me mataba con la mirada humm _si las miradas matasen…_

-Pero Jazz ella empezó – dijo Rose cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un tierno puchero en los labios y desviando la mirada hacia la cocina.

-Hay Rose porfavor madura ¿si? Bella me podrías decir que paso – me dijo mirándome directamente con sus orbes azules iguales que los mios.

-Pues veras yo estaba bajando las escaleras –inicie mi relato con la voz mas melosa que podía – PERO EN ESO LA SALVAJE DE NUESTRA HERMANA QUE ME EMPIEZA A GRITAR – continue pero ahora gritando y señalando a Rose, la cual se sobresalto cuando empeze a gritar, ha! Fue tan chistoso –y luego me cai, mira me va a salir un cardenal – termine con la voz triste y señalándole a Jasper mi codo con el cual detuve un poco mi caída. Jasper le dio un pequeño besito a mi codo, pero en eso se escucho la voz de Rose.

-Hay Japer como es posible que le creas a Bella cuando fue ella quien me dijo RUBIA OXIGENADA DE CUARTA, JASPER DE CUARTA – en eso se acerco a Jasper para abrazarlo, asi que Jasper como el buen hermano que es… que se larga el muy desgraciado dejándonos a las dos a punto de besar el suelo.

-Lo siento hermanitas pero tanto amor dirigido a mi persona no es bueno para la salud – dijo subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa y riendo como loco, pero se detuvo a mitad de las escalones y dijo – asi que consuélense mutuamente, ha y una ultima cosa preparen la cena tengo hambre –y diciendo esto que se encierra en su habitacion y Rose y yo lo único que pudims hacer era reir a carcajadas y abrazandonos por nuestra pelea infantil.

Asi que yo me diriji a hacer la cena, cuando estaba terminando llegaron papa y mama y bajaron mis hermanos a cenar, la cena transcurrió entre bromas y charlas acerca de cómo nos fue en el dia asta que fue la hora del postre y de la noticia, asi que fui por un flan que había preparado y cuando todos tenían su pedazo me aclare la garganta para que me prestaran atención, todos se giraron para que comenzara a hablar.

-Bien, humm bueno, no se como empezar –inicie un poco titubeante por los cuatro pares de ojos que me veian expectantes asi que continue con la voz un poc mas segura para que vieran que estaba segura de lo que les haba a decir – asi que lo soltare sin mas – tome un largo suspiro y lo solte – me voy a chicago en 3 meses – y no se escucho nada mas, asta que mi padre hablo.

-JA, JA, JA –empezo a reir descontroladamente mi padre mientras mis hermanos y mi madre lo veian como si estuviera loco, humm bueno ya lo sospechaba pero no crei que mis sospechas darían en el blanco – Buena esa Bella, JA, JA, JA, por un segundo me lo crei – Dijo mi padre entre risas – pero no crei que fueras comedia…

-DEMONIOS CHARLIE, QUE ACASO ESTAS MAL DE LA CABEZA –grito mi madre parándose de la mesa y mirando a mi padre como queriendo matarlo- BUENO ES MAS QUE EVIDENTE QUE SI, PERO PODRIAS PONER UN POCO DE ATENCION, NUESTRA HIJA SE VA A CHICAGO Y TU TE LARGAS A REIR COMO UN DESQUISIADO – lo reprocho mi madre tan furiosa que juro que vi resaltar una vena en la sien de Reneé.

-¡¿QUE? – Y trono la voz de Charlie y con el las preguntas de los demás integrantes de la familia.

- ¿Por que?

-¿Ya no nos quieres?

-¿Cuando?

-¿Me dejas a tu perro?

-¿Me donas tu habitacion?

-¿Te fugas con Jacob?

-¿Eres lesbiana y te vas a chicago a vivir tu sueño de cabaret?

Cuando escuche eso en serio les juro que pensé "¿A Rose la tiraron de chiquita o la secuestraron los aliens y le extirparon el poco cerebro que poseía?". Todos nos volteamos a ver a Rose como si tuviera un tercer ojo.

-Bueno puede ser – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – En las películas suele pasar.

-hee, si buen como les decía – continue ignorando a Rosalie por completo –he decidido irme a chicago y no Rose, no me voy a un cabaret ni soy lesbiana, aun que un consejo, ya no veas tanta televisión, bueno continuo y por favor no me interrumpan. Desde ace unos días me he dado cuenta que no me siento muy conforme con lo que hago actualmente, siento que soy una mantenida en toda la extencion de la palabra y si me voy a chicago es para saber realmente como es el mundo real, es decir siempre e tenido a gente a mi disposición y nunca he logrado algo para mi misma y quisiera empezar de ahora en adelante.

-Bueno hija la verdad no sabia que te sentías de esa manera – dijo Renee un poco mas calmada – pero nos lo pudiste aver dicho desde antes, si lo que quieres es ser independiente adelante, pero no por eso te tienes que ir tan lejos.

-Mira Bella se que es lo que quieres pero yo no lo acepto y no te vas a ir de esta casa la cual te brindado cobijo desde que naciste –dijo mi padre que se levanto de la mesa y se dirijio escaleras arriba.

Todo se sumio en un silencio muy incomodo asta que mis hermanos se levantaron y se acercaron a mi.

-Bella mi hermosa Bella – Dijo Jasper acariciando mi cabello y viéndome directamente a los ojos– no me había dado cuenta que habías empezado a crecer, pero como el amanecer de todos los días, es inevitable pero necesario, no pienso cortar esas alas que haz empezado a desplegar para volar lejos del nido, no, no pienso hacerlo porque sé que si lo haces es para crecer como persona, así que yo no pienso oponerme a tu decisión, al contrario voy a apoyarte en todo, porque siempre serás mi muñequita de porcelana – termino abrasándome y dándome un beso en el tope de mi cabeza y yo hize lo único que se, llorar como magdalena en los brazos de mi hermano, que siempre estuvo ahí para apoyarme.

-Bella nosotras también te apoyaremos corazón – dijo mi madre atrás de Jasper –siempre contaras con nuestro apoyo –termino dándome otro abrazo en la espalda ya que Jasper aun no me soltaba.

-Hermanita, que te puedo decir – comenzó Rose – te amo, peque y pues me va a doler que te vayas pero bueno como dice Jasper, no te podemos detener, te voy a extrañar – termino Rose con la voz quebrada y abrazándome por mi costado izquierdo y de esta manera tuve un hermoso y asfixiante abrazo grupal.

Después subi a la habitacion de Charlie para hablar con el, toque la puerta dos veces y de adentro se escucho un suave "adelante", asi que me adentre enla habitacion, lo encontré sentado en la cama viendo la enorme luna atravez del enorme ventanal que sustituía toda una pared. Lentamente me acerque a el y lo abrace, el me correspondió el abrazo, no era necesario que dijéramos nada los actos hablaban por si solos. Cuando me separe de el me di cuenta que tenia los ojos hinchados a causa del llanto.

-Bebe, lamento lo de hace rato – comenzó mi padre con la voz quebrada y sentándome en su regazo como cuando era una pequeña – se que haz crecido, pero me cuesta creer que ya no vas a vivir aquí, compréndeme, no es fácil asimilar que mi pequeña bebe decida lanzarse al mundo ella sola y que yo ya no estaré para protegerte de todo, de los insectos que acechaban tu habitación o de las pesadillas que acudían noche tras noche como cuando eras chiquita, pero este pobre viejo no entiende razones, pero lo he pensado y te doy mi apoyo de que te vallas a chicago pero con unas condiciones – me miro expectante para que aceptara, pero si para que mi padre aceptara mi decisión y estuviera tranquilo aceptaría todas sus condiciones.

-De acuerdo, dispara

-Bueno la primera que es importante dónde vas a vivir, no voy a aceptar que vivas en cualquier lugar así que pues yo conseguiré el departamento, segundo yo seguiré depositando tu dinero mensual en tu cuenta bancaria, tercero te mantendrás comunicada con nosotros y cuarta te comprare otro auto para que lo utilices allá y quinta recuerda que con la libertad se obtiene una gran responsabilidad ¿de acuerdo? – me miro de tal forma que me decía que no aceptaba un no por respuesta asi que lo único que hice fue asentir.

Me iria dos días después de mi cumpleaños el 15 de Septiembre así que estos tres meses me la pase disfrutando de mi familia al máximo, así que llego mi cumpleaños y con el las despedidas de mis amigos Ángela, Ben, Jacob, Seth y Leah.


End file.
